


A Different Kind of Revolution

by Tru_tru



Series: More Than Brotherhood [2]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Canon Era, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tru_tru/pseuds/Tru_tru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love you Jean. I love you more than I can bare and if the King's men kill me tomorrow for treason my only regret will be that I did not shout that love from the rooftops." <br/>Or what Courfeyrac and Jehan discussed after they left the Cafe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind of Revolution

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion piece to 'Liberty, Equality, Fraternity'.If you haven't read that this will make NO sense. So go read that.   
> Also this is a completely self-indulgent piece only written because I made a promise to myself that I would write something everyday. And the world needs more Courf/Jehan and I was happy to provide.

"Courfeyrac! Wait!" Jehan's footfalls echoed in the cold Parisian streets, his breath laboring a bit as he hurried to catch up with Courfeyrac. He slowed a bit to let the man reach his side, but he did not turn.

"Courf..." Jehan's voice was soft and pleading. "You know he meant know ill by it. And Enjolras is a good man- his knowledge of our involvement will change nothing." Courfeyrac sighed and attempted a smile for his companion.

He was not angry, precisely. He knew Grantaire's intentions in revealing his relationship with Jehan had not been spiteful. Grantaire was merely a lonely soul with too much heart for the cruelty of the world, and he went about life masking it with cynicism and drink, no doubt hoping that after claiming for so long that he did not care, the day would come when he truly did not.

"I trust Enjolras…" Courfeyrac began in reply. "And I know by now Grantaire's only crime is too keen an eye for his own good."

"Then what?" Jehan maneuvered in front of him, forcing him to stop walking. He looked into the face of the man he loved so much, and it pained him to see his eyes so marred with worry.

He cupped his cheek, letting his thumb move across the soft skin of his lover's jaw. "The truth is I am afraid."

Jehan's gaze dropped and turned melancholy. "Of exposure, I know."

"No," He drew him closer, "No my love, I welcome it. And that is what I fear. I love you Jean. I love you more than I can bare and if the King's men kill me tomorrow for treason my only regret will be that I did not shout that love from the rooftops." He felt the sting of tears in his eyes, but blinked them back. Jehan's eyes were shining as well, the love he returned to Courfeyrac made manifest in his features.

"Please my love, do not let that make you afraid. I feel it too- everyday the urge to hold your hand, to kiss you out in the open, to claim you as mine to the world."

"Then why shouldn't we? You listen to Enjorlas's tirades as well as I; the world is changing. Why should we not embrace it?" Jehan shook his head and put a warm hand on Courfeyrac's chest.

"You will not feel this way tomorrow." He said. He spoke from experience. Courfeyrac would often leave the Amis gatherings full of vigor and a renewed lust for freedom, Jehan smiling and nodding, agreeing with every point. But come daybreak his senses would return to him and they would continue as they had been, restricting their displays of affection to private quarters and empty alleyways.

"Not this time." He stated. "I will not back down again. Jean," And this time it was him whose tone was pleading, "Would you do it? Would you stand with me proudly and reveal our love to the world?"

"It would tear the brotherhood apart."

"That would be their choice, not ours. If they are any kind of revolutionaries at all, our disclosure will change nothing."

"But you've heard how they talk Courfeyrac…quoting the word of God and the laws of man-"

"I care for neither half as much as I care for you." Jehan looked up and saw the truth in what Courfeyrac said. He was ready.

"Then yes, I will stand by you. Now and forever." The smile that lit up Courfeyrac's face lasted only a moment before this were otherwise engaged, pressing themselves to every bit of skin he could reach. Jehan laughed and pushed him playfully.

"And here I was under the impression I was the romantic one." He laced their fingers together and they resumed their walk to their rooms.

"Then it would seem you have had a most terrible influence on me."

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
